Completely Different Things
by PerfectlyImperfect7
Summary: "I just hope you realize that liking someone and loving someone are two completely different things." When will Eddie finally realize who he really loves. Maybe with the help of a few friends, Eddie will be able to admit his true feelings to the one person he truly loves. One-shot, unless you guys like it and want more. Set in college.
1. Completely Different

**Just a quick little one-shot I thought of. Pretend that TOR never happened and they just graduated normally. I was thinking of making this into a two or three shot, maybe I can even make it a story. What do you guys think? If you want more, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, only the plotline of this story.**

* * *

What exactly happened to the Anubis gang after graduation? Well, Alfie and Willow ended up going to the same college together. Mara and Fabian received scholarships for some prestigious university. Joy ended up going to the same fashion school as Amber. KT, Eddie, and Jerome managed to go to the same college together. And Patricia, well, nobody really knows what happened to her.

Patricia and Eddie broke up again, seeing that they weren't going to the same schools together. They even denied all feelings they ever had for each other. Fortunately, Jerome and Joy agreed to keep up a long distance relationship with each other. And the other couples were still together.

Everybody at Anubis thought that Eddie wouldn't be able to get over the spunky red-head, so it was a real shocker when everyone found out that he decided to date KT a few months after the break-up. The thing was, Eddie kept quiet about Patricia. He acted as if she didn't even exist and as if she wasn't a big part of his life. So, everyone dropped all subjects of her, just for Eddie's sake. Although, Amber did constantly text Patricia about what happened, something about getting 'Peddie' back together. Although, Patricia would never respond.

KT was clueless of course. Unlike the rest of the house, she didn't know how much of an impact the red-head had on Eddie.

* * *

It was Friday night. Alfie and Willow were in town, so Eddie and Jerome planned to go out and have a guy's night with Alfie. Eddie felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he checked the caller id. It read the name of his girlfriend, KT. He answered it.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Eddie, hi!" KT happily exclaimed into the phone. "Just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight".

Eddie sighed. "KT, don't you remember? Willow and Alfie are in town, Jerome and I are hanging with Alfie tonight. Willow said that she'd come visit you. Remember?"

He heard a quick shuffle of papers before he heard an answer.

"Oh yeah, I wrote it down, but forgot about it. Silly me!" KT giggled. "See you later then babe. I love you!" she said.

Eddie froze at the last sentence. It brought back bad memories, and he just couldn't bring himself to say it back to her.

"Um, yeah. See you later," he quickly ended the call before she could interrogate him.

He began his walk back to his dorm. For some reason, he chose today to scroll through the various pictures stored onto his phone. Nearly all of them were of him and KT, but there were a few of him and his other friends. Then he saw it. The one picture that nearly made his heart stop. It was a picture of her. They were at a concert that night, smiling at the camera. She wore a black leather jacket, red tank top, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. Her red curls framing her face. She looked beautiful. The picture brought back even worse memories, so Eddie immediately shut off his phone, and sped off towards his dorm.

* * *

There was the sound of a key turning into the door. The door opened, and in walked Eddie's roommate and close friend, Jerome. Jerome walked in with a wide smile on his face, until he saw Eddie lying down on his bed.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Eddie shrugged. "No"

Jerome smirked and sat down next to him. "Come on dude, you can tell me," he said as he playfully punched Eddie on the arm.

Eddie sighed. "Fine. It's just that, I've been thinking of _her _a lot today_,"_

Jerome's eyes widened. It's been over a year since Eddie's ever thought of Patricia, so this was a bit of a surprise.

Jerome nervously smiled. "Um… would you look at the time? We should get going if we want to reach that restaurant in time."

And with that, Jerome ushered the troubled, blonde boy out of the dorm and into the town.

* * *

Eddie and Jerome met up with Alfie in this restaurant in town. Dinner was fairly awkward, but Alfie managed to lighten the mood by cracking a few corny jokes. After dinner, goodbyes were exchanged between the boys, and they ended up heading back at about 11.

Eddie checked his phone. There were about 5 missed calls and over 15 new messages, all from KT. Eddie gave an exasperated sigh from the passenger seat.

"What's wrong now?" Jerome asked.

Eddie closed his phone. "KT has become so, predictable now. She's too clingy,"

Jerome rolled his eyes. "So why don't you just break up with her?"

Eddie stalled for a minute. "It's probably nothing. I mean I…" Eddie gulped. "I… love… her," he slowly said.

Jerome gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Eddie asked.

Jerome shook his head. "Stop lying to yourself. How did you feel when you saw that picture of Patricia?" Eddie winced at the sound of her name, but said nothing.

"Eddie, tell me the truth," Jerome demanded.

Eddie crossed his arms defensively. "I am! Why won't you understand that I… love… KT," he slowly said.

Jerome sighed and leaned back into his seat. "Whatever, it is your life."

Eddie gave a sigh of relief. "Finally. It took you long enough to realize that."

Jerome clicked his tongue. "I just hope you realize that liking someone and loving someone are two completely different things."

Eddie kept quiet from that point on. And kept on trying to understand what Jerome was saying, the whole ride home_. _

* * *

**I don't really like how it ended, but whatever. What did you guys think? should I make it a two or three shot, maybe I can even turn it into a story? I will if you guys want me to. Please review, favorite, and follow! **

**P.S. Could you guys please help me out by going onto my profile and voting on my poll? I'm writing this new story and want all of your opinions! Thanks again for reading guys, and sorry for the long wait!**


	2. Listen to Your Heart

**OMA! I got 12 reviews last chapter. You guys are awesome! Think I can get more this chapter?**

**Anyways, I've decided that this story will probably be about 5+ chapters, since you guys liked it :)**

**By the way, please excuse the cheesy title... I cringed while writing it.**

* * *

The rest of the ride home was silent. Eddie was trying to comprehend what Jerome just told him, and Jerome was just too scared to say any more to him. Once they reached the school campus, Jerome parked the car and the two boys began their silent walk back to their dorm. Jerome's hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jeans and Eddie was kicking rocks that were in his path. They finally reached their dorm. Jerome placed his hand on the light switch, prepared to turn off the lights.

"Jerome, wait," Eddie said as he sat down on his bed.

Jerome froze and slowly turned around to face Eddie. "What now?" he asked with a sigh.

Eddie locked eyes with Jerome and put on a dead-serious face. "What were you trying to tell me in the car?" he asked.

Jerome stood under the intense gaze of Eddie. "I… have no idea what you're talking about, junior. Let's just go to sleep and talk in the morning," he stalled.

Eddie stood up and was now full on glaring at Jerome. "No. You were trying to tell me something in the car, and I want to know what it was!" he demanded.

Jerome sighed and ran his hand through his hair, there was no way he was getting out of this one. "Fine, I will. Let's just sit down first," he said as he sat down on the edge of his bed and patted the area next to him. Eddie sat down.

Jerome let out a deep breath before speaking. "Let me ask you a question Eddie. If you were to choose between KT and Patricia, who would you choose?" he asked.

Eddie once again winced at the sound of her name. "That's an easy one, KT obviously."

Jerome scoffed. "And that is why you will never understand anything I would've told you."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Eddie asked in disbelief.

Jerome shrugged. "I don't know, am I?"

Eddie was dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say next.

Jerome shook his head. "Your brain will say one thing, but your heart might say another."

And with that, Jerome turned off the lights and hopped into bed. Leaving Eddie once again speechless and thinking about Jerome's newest piece of advice.

* * *

Eddie was still asleep by the time Jerome got up. Jerome wrote down a quick note on a piece of paper and left the dorm. Jerome liked KT, but there was no real chemistry between her and Eddie. So, he took it upon himself to help save the relationship of 'Peddie'. Of course, he will need some help. So he decided to give an old friend a quick phone call.

"Hello?" he heard the friendly voice of Mara Jaffray ask.

"Jaffray? It's me Jerome," he said. The two had a messy breakup back in high school. Despite that, they remained close friends with each other.

Mara squealed into the phone. "Jerome! It's been too long. How are you? How's your relationship going?" He heard Mara gasp. "You and Joy didn't break up, did you? I swear if you broke Joy's heart I will personally come over there and-"

"Relax Jaffray." Jerome called into the phone. Mara was nice and all, but she was scarily good at revenge pranks. He'd been the victim of one last year.

"Anyways, I need your help."

He heard Mara breathe a sigh of relief. "What kind of help?"

Jerome began to explain what had happened to Eddie last night. He also told her how he wanted to help Eddie, and made sure he realized the truth.

After he finished explaining, he waited for Mara's reaction. He got nothing. "Jaffray? You still there?" he asked. He got no response. He removed the phone from his ear, and rolled his eyes. Turns out, Mara hung up on him.

* * *

Jerome tried calling up everyone from Anubis, with the exception on Patricia. He got the same response every time, nothing. He was always put straight to voicemail. He gave an annoyed sigh, shut his phone, and began his journey back to the dorm.

The walk back to the dorm was spent with Jerome trying to come up with some plans. Unfortunately, the plans were either too crazy or required at least two people.

Jerome finally reached his dorm and slid his key into the hole. He opened the door and was surprised to see that Eddie was awake. He was sitting on his bed his back to Jerome.

"Eddie, I see you woke up," Jerome joked. He got no reply. Eddie just slowly turned his head towards him, nearly scaring the living daylights out of Jerome.

Eddie's hair was messy, but that wasn't the scary part. Eddie's face had a manic look in it and his eyes looked as if they had grown three times in size. Jerome was surprised that Eddie wasn't foaming at the mouth.

"Um, are you ok there?" Jerome cautiously asked, placing a hand on the door and ready to make a run for it.

"Everything's just peachy Jerome! Why don't you come sit?" Eddie exclaimed as he shifted his body to face Jerome. Jerome finally noticed that there were two items on Eddie's bed. A picture of both KT and Patricia.

"Er, what were you doing with those pictures?" Jerome asked. Eddie flashed him a wide smile.

"I was just following your advice Jerome! I'm going to choose one of them! Although I don't know who…" he trailed off.

Jerome slowly walked over to Eddie and stood him up.

"Ok, why don't we try this. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air, while I stay here and make you a snack. Sound good?" Jerome suggested. Eddie grinned.

"OK!" He exclaimed as he raced out of the door.

Jerome sighed and leaned against the frame of the bed. What was he supposed to do now?

"Is he gone?" A female voice asked.

"Eddie? Yeah, he ran out of the room a few sec- wait… what?"

Jerome was officially scared. Was there a burglar in his dorm?

The voice had come from the bathroom, so Jerome silently crept towards the entrance of the bathroom and was prepared to jump the criminal. He heard a couple footsteps, and out came… Mara?

"MARA? What are you doing in my bathroom?" Jerome exclaimed. Mara gave him a weird look.

"Didn't you call me earlier? You asked us to come over, remember?"

Jerome was shocked. "I called asking for advice not for you to- wait, what do you mean by 'us'?"

Mara shook her head and pulled out a small whistle. She gave it a blow. And that's when the chaos started.

A rock was thrown through the window, successfully breaking it, and flying in came Willow and Alfie. Joy came bursting out of the closet. Amber seemed to just magically fall from the sky, or in this case, the ceiling. Jerome was waiting for Fabian to come in and make a dramatic entrance, but what a surprise. Fabian was the only one who thought this out, and decided to come through the front door. Typical Fabian.

Jerome closed his eyes. "Guys… what are you doing in my room," he slowly asked. He opened his eyes and expected them to disappear, but they didn't.

Amber laughed. "Mara gave us the Sibuna Signal. She said it was urgent. When we found out the plan we just had to help you out."

Fortunately, these kinds of crazy stunts didn't exactly surprise Jerome. You'd understand why if you lived at Anubis house for the last 3 years.

"You guys. This has to be one of the craziest things you've ever done, but… I guess I'll let you guys stay," Jerome said. Everybody started cheering, or in Willow's case, squeeing.

Mara gave him a mischievous smile. "Looks like Operation Peddie is a go."

* * *

**Um, how was this chapter? It was fun to write, though. As usual please review, favorite, and follow. Huge thanks to those of you guys who took the time to review my story, all 12 of you! **

**IThinkImFallingForYouYacker: Thanks for being the first reviewer! Love your pen name!**

**Lalaland12342 (guest): Can I just say that your review literally made me day. Thank you sooo much!**

**Guest: Thanks! I think it's pretty obvious who Eddie's going to get with ;)**

**Seddielover945: Thanks for the advice! What did you think of this chapter?**

**MxNguyen: How about a 5 chapter story instead? :)**

**Got2LiveItBigTime:I'll definitely continue! Expect Peddie in later chapters, sorry.**

**sinfullysarcastic: Thank you for the compliment. I'm a huge fan of your work. I luv future Peddie too :)**

**ChiBaby12345: Of course I will continue this story! Hope you like it!**

**xXAquaMangoXx: I think it's pretty obvious who Eddie will choose. Thanks for reading!**

**Winxjaderamsey: Good thing you wanted more! The story will be about 5 or more chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Hoasocool (guest): Definitely! Glad you enjoyed reading it!**

**Guest: I was thinking of about 5 chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I don't know why I'm making Jerome so wise. Look at all of those awesome quotes he's saying. I swear I came up with those myself, I did not steal them from someone else, I'm not like that!**


	3. No Matter What

**You guys are so awesome! I got 18 reviews! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, may seem a little confusing at first though.**

**By the way, if you guys like this story, can you please check out my new story titled We're in this Together? **

**Thanks and please keep reviewing and also voting on the poll on my profile!**

* * *

Eddie felt his phone ring on his nightstand. Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He groggily asked into the phone.

"Hey, Eddie. It's me Jerome. Just wanted to ask you if you could stop by the store to pick up some more milk for us. Thanks!" Jerome spoke fast and never gave Eddie a chance to answer. He hung up before Eddie could say no.

Eddie sighed to himself as he pulled himself out of bed to get dressed. After dressing up, he left the dorm, got into his car and drove to the store.

Eddie stepped out of his car, entered the store, and made his way towards the dairy section.

"Where's the damn milk," he muttered to himself as he looked for the milk. Once he found it, he made a grab for it, but it turns out that someone else was reaching out for it too.

"Oh, sorry," Eddie said as he flushed red in embarrassment.

"It's fine," a female's voice answered as she handed him the milk.

"Thanks," Eddie glanced at the young woman and froze. "Patricia?"

Patricia squinted her eyes and got a good look at Eddie. "Oh, hey Eddie," she awkwardly said as she made a grab for another jug of milk and turned to leave.

"Yacker, wait," Eddie said as he grabbed her shoulder to keep her from escaping.

"What," she bitterly asked as she glared at Eddie.

"I just wanted to ask you…" Eddie bent down. "Will you marry me?"

There were gasps all around the grocery store. Many people were yelling at Patricia to say yes.

Patricia looked confused. "Wait, what?"

Eddie took a deep breath. "I was asking you to marry me,"

Patricia placed a hand on her heart. "Of course I will," and she jumped into his arms.

"You know what this means!" Eddie exclaimed. "NINJA THEMED WEDDING!" the Harlem Shake started playing from the speakers and everyone started dancing.

"Congrats you guys!" Alfie said as he came in dancing Gangnam Style.

"Wrong dance Alfie," Patricia said. All of a sudden, penguins started coming out of the freezer and-

_*Poof*_

"- Alfie. That's the worst plan ever," Mara commented.

Alfie pouted. "But it was just getting good," he said as he crossed his arms, Alfie was mad that he'd gotten interrupted.

Jerome shook his head. "Guys, can we come up with some realistic ideas here?" he asked.

Mara stuck her tongue out at Alfie. "I told you earlier. Eddie should just be honest with himself and tell Patricia in person," Mara explained.

"Yeah, there's only one problem. We don't know where Patricia is," Jerome pointed out.

"Ever consider searching her up on the internet?" Amber asked, not even looking up from filing her nails.

Mara and Jerome shared a look. "No," he muttered as he pulled out his laptop and began typing in the name 'Patricia Williamson'.

There were a few results. Jerome clicked on the first one, which was a link to her facebook page. The profile picture of the page was of Patricia, a more mature-looking Patricia.

"Woah," Alfie said in awe as he stared at her profile picture.

"Wow," Jerome muttered, also staring at the picture.

"Trixie's hot," Alfie said, which caused him to receive a smack from Willow. "Ow!"

They were right. In the profile picture, Patricia was making a face into the camera with another brunette standing next to her. Her hair had grown much longer and fell down her back in pretty, natural waves. And her face was wiped clean of all of the heavy, dark makeup. Instead, it looked as if she opted for a more natural look, which made her green eyes stand out from her still-pale skin.

"Let me see," Amber said as she pushed Jerome out of his seat. "Wow, she looks amazing. Do you think she curls her hair?" Amber wondered as she stared at a strand of her stick straight hair.

Everybody chose to ignore her. "She- she replaced me," Joy squeaked as she felt her eyes become a little watery. Jerome gave her a squeeze.

"She didn't replace you Joy, she just, befriended someone who looks vaguely similar to you," Fabian suggested which earned him a slap from Mara.

"Not helping," Mara said as she shot Fabian a glare.

"Anyways," Jerome said as he got up off of the floor. "Let's get back on track." Jerome began searching through her profile, reading every single detail.

"I feel like such a stalker," Mara muttered as she read Patricia's profile with interest.

"Ah ha!" Jerome exclaimed as he finally found something important. "Here it is, it says she goes to… University of Brighton?"

Mara and Fabian's eyes grew wide. "Patricia goes there? That's pretty impressive," they said. y

"Let's focus people!" Jerome said as he snapped his fingers. He began to search through all of her pictures.

"Jerome, drooling over Patricia's new appearance isn't exactly helpful," Joy said while glaring at him.

"Hold on, I'm looking for something… AH HA!" Jerome exclaimed. "Look at this," He said while shoving the computer in everyone's faces.

The picture was of Patricia and about ten other girls all smiling in front of a gigantic house.

Joy's jaw dropped. "She's… part of a sorority?"

Jerome nodded. "Imagine if she's actually… nice," Everyone shivered a little at the thought. Jerome shook it off. "Ok then. Now that we know where she lives and stuff, it's time to create a plan."

Alfie smiled. "I say we get a giant penguin and-"

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

Jerome placed his head in his hands. "This is going to take a while," he muttered.

* * *

After sobering up a little, Eddie began to wander around the school campus. HE didn't feel like going back and facing Jerome, so he went to the only other place he knew of, KT's dorm.

KT's roommate, Lexi, was usually out, so her dorm was a good place to go when he didn't feel like doing much.

He was outside of her dorm. He gave the door three hard knocks and waited for her to answer the door. The door slowly opened to reveal a tired looking KT. Her hair was slightly frizzier than usual and she was dressed in a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. Her face brightened when she saw Eddie.

"Eddie! Hi!" she said while pecking his cheek and stepping aside to let him enter.

Eddie muttered a quiet 'hey' and entered her dorm. He collapsed on her couch.

"Something wrong?" KT asked, a worried look on her face.

Eddie took a deep breath. "I've been better."

KT flashed him a small smile. "I'm sure it's nothing a kiss can't fix!" she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Eddie felt himself lean in, but paused at the last minute and lightly pushed KT away.

KT frowned. "Eddie?"

Eddie shook his head and got up off the couch. "I can't keep on doing this KT," he exclaimed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" she said as she stepped closer to him.

Eddie took a few steps back. "When I began dating you, I thought you'd be different. I thought you'd be the one."

KT crossed her arms. "What are you trying to say?" she asked.

Eddie relaxed a little bit. "I guess that I'm trying to say that… we're over."

He expected KT to start crying and possibly start getting violent, but he was surprised when he just saw there with a small smile.

"Um, you're not mad?" Eddie slowly asked.

KT shook her head. "You're not over Patricia, are you?" KT asked.

Eddie didn't wince at the sound of her name, instead he found himself wanting to hear her name more often.

Eddie focused his attention on another object in her room, refusing to make eye contact with KT.

KT chuckled. "I'll take that as a no," she teased.

Eddie remained silent.

"You know, she wanted to give you something that last night at Anubis," KT said.

Eddie directed his attention back on KT. "What was it?"

KT pulled a letter out of her drawer. "She spent the whole last week of school writing it, but she chickened out and told me to burn it," she said while handing me the letter. "I saved it for a day like this."

Eddie took the letter with a smile. "Thanks," and he turned to leave.

"Hey Eddie," KT called as he was about to leave. Eddie froze.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

She walked towards him and held out her hand. "Best friends?" she asked.

Eddie smiled. "Best friends," and they fist bumped.

* * *

Eddie found a quiet area within the school campus. He sat himself down on the grass and took a deep breath before slowly opening the letter.

_Dear Eddie,_

_You'll probably never read this letter, but whatever. I just wanted to say that I know we've been through a lot in our relationship, I know that there've been a lot of ups and downs too. The point is that I love you slime ball, and I always will. And yes, I do mean it_

_Love, _

_Your Yacker._

Eddie smiled once he finished reading the letter, he smiled. He remembered how Patricia mad it pretty clear that that they were over for good on the last day of school. His Yacker loved him, and he loves her too.

He was getting her back, no matter what it takes.

* * *

**Ok, so if you guys were confused, everything up until the *poof* part was just Alfie's plan idea. It wasn't real. Anyways...**

**MxNguyen: What did you think of this chapter?**

**Guest: Glad you liked it!**

**PeddieLover4: Thanks, I try to be unique!**

**sinfullysarcastic: Thanks! That was a fun part to write!**

**HoAMR: I know, but the madness began to happen 3 years ago.**

**Got2LiveItBigTime: Thanks, hope you liked this chapter!**

**ChiBaby12345: I appreciate it!**

**HappyReader (guest): Yeah, I realized that after I proofread it, oops. Let's just say TOR never happened but Mara joined Sibuna?**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Glad you liked it!**

**DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085: Peddie all the way!**

**Winxjaderamsey: Glad it made your day!**

**DesiredHOA01: Yay for operation Peddie!**

**Moneytooth (guest): What do you think of this chapter?**

**Lalaland12342 (guest): Thanks for all of the support! What'd you think of this chapter?**

**nene(guest): Thanks for the support!**

**Jade(guest): I'm glad you like it!**

**FlawedYetFearless: Thank you so much! Nice penname!**

**HOAlover9698: Glad you like it!**


	4. Scared

**I got you guys last chapter! Glad you liked it though, and thanks for all of our amazing reviews! There will be one more chapter after this, I'm excited to write it. Honestly, I never intended to write a sequel, but I'll try really hard if you guys want me to.**

* * *

Eddie had finally made up his mind. He wanted his Yacker back. He was currently making his way back to his dorm to tell Jerome everything that had happened.

He opened the door to his dorm and was shocked to find the bodies of his old Anubis mates strewn across his dorm room.

"What happened in here?"

Jerome's head whipped up in Eddie's direction. "Oh, hey Eddie. The old gang and I just decided to get together and catch up with each other."

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "How did everyone manage to get here within the last hour? That's not possible."

Jerome slowly got up off of the floor. "That's not important right now. Here, take this," Jerome handed Eddie a thick stack of papers. "We spent the last hour making it."

"What's this?" Eddie cautiously asked as he began to flip through the papers.

"Only the best plan book EVER!" Alfie said from the bathroom.

He read a page in the book. It said 'How to get your ex back. Plan #1. Summon a giant penguin to kidnap your ex. Do not release her until she agrees to get back together with you'.

"I'm… just going to let you have this back," Eddie said as he handed Jerome the book.

"What?" Jerome frowned. "How are you going to get Patricia back?"

"Hm, I don't know. How about actually going up to her and being honest?" Eddie mocked.

Mara sprang up from her spot on the ground. "AHA! I TOLD YOU JEROME!"

Jerome was muttering to himself now. "But we put so much time and effort into this book."

Mara crawled over to where Eddie was. "Eddie, take this," She handed him a paper with an address and room number on it.

"What's this?" he asked her.

"Patricia's address, you'll need it."

Eddie smiled. "Thanks," he turned towards the door. "Wish me luck," he said as he began to leave.

"Eddie wait!" Joy said as she scurried over to him. "I'm coming with you."

Eddie scoffed. "No way! She's my ex-that-I-still-love."

Joy glared. "Yeah? Well she's my best friend and I'm going," she said as she placed both of her arms on her hips. Eddie took a step back, slightly intimidated.

"Fine," he muttered. "But I swear if you screw this up for me-"

"I won't," Joy firmly said as she walked pass him. "Now hurry up. You can't get to Patricia without these," she smirked as she held up Eddie's keys.

Eddie sighed and started running to catch up to Joy.

* * *

*Honk* *Honk* *Honk*

"Eddie I swear, if I die my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your life," Joy threatened as she clutched the arms of her seat.

Eddie made another sharp turn. "Relax! I've got this. Besides, we're almost there."

_45 minutes later_

Eddie drove his car into the parking lot of Brighton University.

"See! What did I tell you?" Eddie boasted. Joy didn't answer him. "Uh, Joy?" Eddie asked as he poked her on the shoulder.

Joy lifted her head out of the window. Her face was deathly pale and slightly green. "I can't believe we didn't die," she muttered as her skin began to gain more color.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "The least you could do is say 'good job Eddie, thanks for not killing me'."

Joy continued to glare at Eddie. Eddie shrugged and was about to get out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Joy said in disbelief.

"Hm, I don't know? Trying to get out of the car and find in Patricia?" Eddie mocked.

Joy shook her head and kept on muttering 'idiot' to herself.

"That was the initial plan, wasn't it?" Eddie asked.

Joy laughed. "You seriously believe that Patricia will willingly let you into her house and confess your undying love for her?"

Eddie froze and thought about it for a minute. "Crap, we never thought this through, did we?"

"Let's face it Eddie, Patricia isn't one of those typical girls."

Eddie smiled to himself. "And that's why I love her."

Joy slapped him. Hard.

"There's no time to keep thinking of her, lover boy. We need a plan, fast," Joy said.

Eddie, who was still recovering from Joy's slap, began to think.

"I got it! Why don't we…

* * *

Eddie and Joy were currently on their way to find the sorority house Patricia was living in. They didn't need to hide or act cautious, which made their plan fairly easier.

The house was finally within their sight.

"Ok, I'll be waiting here for you. Remember, you only get one chance, and one chance only. Don't screw it up," Joy warned. "Good luck!" Joy shoved Eddie towards the front door and jumped into the nearest bush. She flashed Eddie a thumbs up sign.

_Here goes nothing._ He rang the doorbell.

Eddie heard some yelling on the inside, and a few footsteps. The door opened to reveal a tall, athletic looking blonde.

"Oh. Hello there. Can I help you?" she kindly asked.

He was about to respond, but was cut off by another girl yelling. "Who's at the door Lynn?" a girl said as she walked towards the door. She was short, thin, and had brunette hair. Kind of similar to Joy, but had straight hair.

When the brunette saw Eddie, her eyes widened and she smiled flirtatiously at him. "Why hello there."

The blonde girl, Lynn, rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her, she does this to all cute guys. By the way, what did you need again?"

_This was it._ Eddie took a deep breath. "I was looking for Patricia Williamson."

The brunette pouted. "Why does Trixie get all the cute guys?" she asked. Eddie frowned. That meant that Patricia had guys fawning over her.

Lynn sighed. "Trixie, some guy is here to see you. And he's cute too," Lynn yelled towards the stairs.

"If it's Cole, tell him to go jump off a cliff," a familiar British voice called back.

"It's not Cole!" Lynn yelled back. There was a quick shuffling of feet upstairs, and then Patricia walked down the stairs.

Eddie's breath hitched in his throat. She got prettier. Her longer, wavier hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a college sweatshirt. Her eyes were focused on her phone as she walked down the stairs. She hadn't even noticed Eddie yet.

"Seriously Trixie? We have a guest over, be polite!" Lynn scolded.

Eddie scoffed and leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah Yacker, you could've at least said hi."

Patricia's head whipped up from her phone and her eyes locked with Eddie's. Eddie immediately took notice of the lack of dark makeup on her face. It was a nice change. He always thought she looked prettier without makeup.

"Eddie?" she asked in disbelief. Eddie thought he saw a quick look of happiness cross her face, but it was gone instantly.

"Woah! You guys know each other?" the brunette asked in awe. Patricia sighed. "Bree, leave. Now."

The brunette, Bree, began to protest. But was stopped when Lynn picked her up and dragged her upstairs. She muttered a quick 'sorry' to Patricia on her way up.

There was a moment of awkward silence once Patricia and Eddie were alone.

"So," Eddie tried to make conversation. "How've you been?"

Patricia shook her head. "Ok, cut the crap, Eddie. What are you doing in here?"

Eddie smiled. Her appearance had changed, but she still had the same attitude and the same mischievous glint in her eyes. He liked that.

"I had to tell you something," Eddie started.

"Go on," Patricia said.

Eddie froze as he stared deep into her eyes, but snapped out of it. "I missed you."

Patricia was silent for a few moments. She wasn't expecting this. She spoke in an unusually nervous tone. "T-T-That's nice," she stuttered. She didn't know what to do. So she did the first thing that came into mind, she pushed him away.

"The thing is, I have a boyfriend," she quickly said. Words could not describe the amount of guilt she felt as she saw Eddie's face.

She faced the ground. "Sorry," she quietly muttered as she ushered him out of the door.

* * *

As she closed the door, Patricia felt as if she was about to burst into tears. She couldn't believe that she had just pushed away one of the most important person of her life, again!

"Hey," someone called from the stairs. It was Lynn. Patricia muttered a quiet 'hi' back.

"I heard everything," Lynn admitted. If Patricia wasn't feeling so depressed right now she would've flipped out on Lynn. "Why'd you tell him that you have a boyfriend?" Lynn asked.

Patricia shrugged. "Why does it matter? He doesn't need me anyways. He's got a prettier girlfriend, too. Nicer, smarter, and way prettier than me."

"Any other reasons?" Lynn asked. She knew Patricia, and she could tell when Patricia was lying or not.

Patricia sighed as she began to walk up the stairs to her room. "I was scared."

* * *

**Not my best work... oh well. Guys, thank you for continuing to review, favorite, and follow. It means a lot. By the way, if you haven't already, please go to my profile and vote on my poll! Thanks! On to the reviews...**

**sinfullysarcastic: Thanks! Those parts were fun to write!**

**DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085: Good! I was trying to trick you guys!**

**IThinkImFallingForYouYacker: Thanks a lot! Did you like this chapter?**

**Bad ass boots: Alfie is so random... I love him! Lol at your dog.**

**DesiredHOA01: It's fun to write Alfie's imagination. Yeah, KT and Eddie are really awesome friends!**

**Got2LiveItBigTime: Thanks! The letter was kind of hard, considering I'm not a very romantic person... Hope you liked this though!**

**Guest: But it was funny, right?**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Thanks! What did you think of this chapter?**

**randomwriter1224: Thanks! I love writing this story!**

**Winxjaderamsey: I'm glad you are :)**

**theprettygal: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Guest: Tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**


	5. I Really Love You

**I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

Eddie was in shock as he was ushered out the door by Patricia. No one said that she had a boyfriend. Eddie was beyond mad at this point. He had come all this way for her! It probably hasn't even been more than fifteen minutes yet.

"How'd it go?" Joy eagerly asked as she popped out of the bushes.

"What do you think?" Eddie bitterly replied.

"Judging by your attitude I'm guessing it didn't turn out to well."

Eddie glared at Joy. "She has a freaking boyfriend! You guys could've told me this before we drove over here."

Joy had a shocked look on her face. "Eddie! Honestly we didn't know. Besides, when has that ever stopped you?" Joy asked. Eddie huffed and stayed quiet.

"Do you remember last year? When Ben was there and he was totally flirting with Patricia. You were so jealous!"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Not helping Joy."

Joy chose to ignore his comment. "I remember that you set up this whole romantic picnic for her!" Joy gushed. "I also heard that you guys got interrupted by your mum," Joy teased.

Eddie was confused. "How would you know?" he asked.

"Patricia told me everything that night. Every single detail. That's how much you mean to her."

Eddie seemed to be thinking about what Joy had just said.

"Who cares about her new boyfriend anyways? He wasn't Patricia's first kiss," Joy continued as she smiled at Eddie. "I was there, remember?"

Eddie laughed as he remembered that moment. "Fine, I believe you. But what are we going to do now?" he asked.

Joy smirked. "I'm one step ahead of you," she said as she reached into her bag. "Meet Bob. The star of plan B." Joy had pulled out a plastic bag with something moving inside. Eddie kept his distance from her.

"Uh, Joy? What's in the bag," Eddie cautiously asked as he slowly inched away from Joy.

"Bob the rat," she calmly replied.

"And where did you get him?" Eddie slowly said.

Joy waved him off. "That doesn't matter right now."

"Actually Joy it does. Those types of things can carry diseases that can-"

"Eddie, shut up!" Joy snapped, which caused Eddie to stop talking immediately. "Now here's the plan…"

* * *

Eddie was hiding in the bushes, waiting for Joy to give him the signal. He watched as Joy applied another coat of bright pink lipstick and smoothed down her blonde wig. Joy rang the doorbell.

Eddie watched as Bree opened the door and smiled brightly at Joy. He could here every word.

"Hi there," Bree replied as she gave Joy's outfit a once over.

Joy recognized the girl as the one in Patricia's profile picture. She had to remain in character. "Hi hi!" she eagerly responded. "Eh-ma-god! I can't believe that I'm actually talking to a sorority member right now!" she squealed. "You see, I've wanted to be part of a sorority for like, years!"

Bree nodded understandingly. "I totally understand. When I was a freshmen here I used to be like you. Hell, I used to look like you too," Bree continued. Joy opened her mouth to speak, but Bree beat her to it. "Man, you should've seen me. I was so awkward," Bree said. Joy's face grew redder by the second.

"Ugh! Do you know what else I was back then?" Bree asked. She didn't give Joy time to answer though. "I was so 'underdeveloped', but don't worry sweetie. You'll grow, just look at me." Bree said as she gestured to her chest.

Joy was struggling to keep her positive demeanor. But she couldn't take it anymore. "You know what? Screw it," she said as she ripped off her wig.

This wasn't part of the plan.

"I hope you enjoy rabies, bitch!" Joy said as she threw Bob the rat at Bree and took off running into the bushes. Bree caught Bob and took a glance at him, then burst out screaming and running outside.

"Psst. Eddie, go now!" Joy whispered loudly.

Eddie took off running towards the side of the house and towards the nearest window.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

_Ok, here comes the hard part._ I thought to myself. I had to try to climb the balconies of the house and sneak into Patricia's room through the window. I grabbed onto the first balcony and hoisted myself up. At this point, I was looking through the windows to check for Patricia. I saw a lot of things while I was doing this… a lot of things guys shouldn't see…

I'd finally found her room. I looked through a window and found the redhead herself sitting on her bed listening to music. Lynn seemed to be trying to talk to her. This is where my amazing eavesdropping skills come in handy.

"Why were you scared?" I heard Lynn ask Patricia. Patricia didn't answer her, which caused Lynn to sigh in annoyance. "You could've at least told him the truth. I heard it gives a person closure," Lynn wisely said.

Patricia removed her headphones. "Look, it doesn't really matter right now. He's probably on his way back home now. What am I supposed to do? Call him up and say 'Hey Eddie! I was actually lying about having a boyfriend. I miss you too!'"

I felt my heart jump for joy. She missed me and she didn't have a boyfriend!

Lynn was about to reply, but was cut off by a loud screaming.

"LYNN! THIS RAT JUST TOOK A DUMP ON MY NEW BAG!" Bree exclaimed. I saw Lynn roll her eyes and leave the room.

I watched Patricia for a couple of minutes. She was sitting on her bed thinking. I saw her sigh and reach for her phone. She was probably trying to call me.

"I heard everything," I said as I stepped into the room through the window.

Patricia jumped in shock as she heard my voice. "Oh my god! Eddie? What!" she quickly said.

I chuckled. "So, you don't have a boyfriend?" I asked her.

Patricia regained her composure and scoffed. "What? Who told you I had a boyfriend?" she said as she played with her fingers.

I put on a serious face. "Yacker, seriously. Why did you lie?"

Patricia shyly bit her lip. "I-I guess I got scared," she replied.

"Seriously? Haven't we been through this before?"

"No!" she snapped. "You don't get it!" she told me. "No one does!"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the bed. "Just tell me, Yacker. It's ok."

Patricia sniffled a little. "The day before graduation… my parents split," she slowly said. Her eyes were glassy and slightly red. I nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"You know what my mom told me that night? She told me that heartbreak comes just as easily as love. My parents were together for twenty years!" she cried. That explains why she broke up with me.

I kissed her hair. "Shh, calm down," I told her. She quieted down and snuggled into my shirt. I missed these types of moments with her. We were surrounded by a comfortable silence.

"Wait a minute," Patricia said as she got up from the bed. "What are you doing? Don't you have a girlfriend? And why did you even come here anyways?"

I smiled and leaned back, I was waiting for this. "I realized something during the past year," I told her. She had a confused look on her face. I smiled and continued."I realized that I really like KT-"

"What?" Patricia exclaimed in anger as she cut me off. "You come all this way to tell me that you like _her_! Were you trying to lead me on? Because if you were-"

I cut her off. "-But I realized that I really love you." Patricia froze. "Liking someone and loving someone are two completely different things," I told her.

She seemed to be at a loss for words. Every time she looked like she was about to say something, she didn't.

"This is a first, Yacker isn't Yacking," I teased. She blushed and looked down to the ground. "What's wrong now?" I asked her. I got up off of the bed and stood in front of her.

"But, heartbreak comes just as easily as love. That's what my mum told me," she sadly said.

"But true love can overcome anything, "I said as I tilted her chin up and leaned down to kiss her.

It was nothing like KT's kisses. Whenever I kiss Patricia, I feel fireworks everywhere. I feel whole again, as if I've found my missing piece. I missed this. The feel of her soft lips against my own. The passion we both put into each kiss. If this wasn't true love, I don't know what is.

Patricia was the first to pull away. I pouted, causing her to laugh a little. "One more kiss," I said as I leaned in. She quickly pecked my lips. She sighed, "Eddie, we got to two different colleges."

Oh yeah, I just remembered that. "We can make it work," I mumbled into her hair. I expected her to say no, or tell me it wouldn't work out, but to my surprise, she smiled and said ok.

Sadly, I knew that all good things had to come to an end. After many, many kisses, I had to say good-bye. Patricia walked me to the front door. As I was about to leave I asked her one more question. "This means were back together, right?" I asked.

Patricia laughed and pecked me on the lips. "What do you think?" I shrugged and leaned down for one last kiss.

"Eddie what are you- eeeeeek!" Joy exclaimed.

Patricia and I pulled away from each other. "Hey, Patricia," Joy awkwardly said.

"Oh, hey Joy," Patricia replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I think we should be going now," I said as I pushed Joy out of the door. ""Bye, Yacker," I said. "And if you even think about cheating on me with-"

"Eddie let's go," Joy yelled.

Patricia waved as she watched **us** leave the campus.

* * *

"When do you think I'll see her again?" I asked Joy as I stared out of the car window.

Joy, who insisted on driving, smiled. "I think you guys will be meeting up real soon."

When we got back, everyone was still there. The rest of the night was spent with me retelling the whole story of how 'Peddie' got back together. Everybody cheered as I finished the story.

"We did good, didn't we?" Jerome said. I nodded. "Operation Peddie was a success!"

* * *

_The start of year 2 (Eddie's POV)_

"Oh yeah! We're sophomores!" I cheered as Jerome drove us into the school parking lot.

"I still can't believe that we graduated," Jerome muttered. We found a parking space and began to unload our bags.

"So what did you and Trixie do over break? Did you guys see each other?" Jerome asked me as we began to look for our new dormitory.

"We didn't exactly see each other," I admitted.

Jerome's eyes widened. "Seriously? After all of that you guys didn't meet up. Dude if you need me to call up the gang I will! I have them on speed dial and with one push of a button I can-"

"No thanks," I said. "We never met up in person, but we skyped a lot."

Jerome scoffed. "Oh please. You can't kiss people through skype," he teased.

I glanced at Jerome and noticed that he was smirking at me. I really should've been paying attention to where I was walking to, because at that exact moment, I crashed into another person.

"Smooth," Jerome mocked.

I rolled my eyes, but began to pick up some of the fallen stuff. "Sorry about that," I said. I noticed that I'd knocked over a girl. She was bent over trying to pick up some of her stuff.

The girl sighed. "It's fine," she muttered. I recognized her voice.

She began to walk away. "Patricia?" I asked in disbelief.

She froze and slowly turned around. "Oh, hey Eddie."

* * *

**What'd you guys think? As you've noticed by the ending, there will be a sequel. I don't know when I will release it, but I'll tell you guys once I do. Can I just give a huge thank you to all of you reviewers, it really means a lot to me. Especially those of you who reviewed for every chapter! Anyways, while you guys are waiting for the sequel, you can go ahead and read my other two stories...**

**Truth or Dare Anubis Style**

**We're in This Together**


	6. Sequel Up For Adoption!

**Hey guys! So I know that most of you are waiting for the sequel of this story, but I hate to say this, but I can't write it. I have other stories to write and I'm pretty busy with my personal life too. So if any if you guys want to write the sequel for me, PM me or review. I'm not giving the rights of the sequel to anybody, so please have at least one story on your profile. Thanks again, and sorry for not being able to write the sequel.**

**P.S. I just want to take a moment to acknowledge the recent death of Glee star, Cory Monteith. I understand that this is the HoA fandom, but I loved Glee and Cory. So Cory, wherever you are, rest in peace and you will be missed by all of your gleek lovers, especially by your girlfriend, Lea Michele.**


End file.
